<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuckoo's Child by Bil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760354">Cuckoo's Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil'>Bil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Muggleborns, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, caught between two worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did your parents think of you,<br/>Changeling child with magic dripping freely from chubby fingers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Mr Granger &amp; Mrs Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuckoo's Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always regretted that the books didn't dip into Hermione's relationship with her parents. Although I must admit that there are so many elements I wish could have been dealt with that there would probably be a whole library of HP books instead of just seven... Ah, well, that's what fanfiction's for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What did your parents think of you,<br/>
Changeling child with a head filled<br/>
With proud ideas and deep knowledge<br/>
And magic dripping freely from chubby fingers?</p><p>Did they fear you?<br/>
Were they proud of you?<br/>
Did they love you?</p><p>As warblers love a cuckoo's child<br/>
No less for its alienness<br/>
Or for killing their eggs<br/>
And faithfully feed its hungry maw.</p><p>Did they feed you?<br/>
Did they give you freedom?<br/>
Did they love you?</p><p>And when you came back from That School,<br/>
Older and wiser, forged in pain,<br/>
And nearer a death they can't understand,<br/>
Locked in a fealty they can't comprehend--</p><p>Did they hug you?<br/>
Did they let you go back?<br/>
Did they love you?</p><p>And when you chose to forsake their world<br/>
For one that could never be theirs,<br/>
To follow a boy who would never be safe<br/>
And fight in a war that would never end--</p><p>Did they let you go?<br/>
Did they hide their tears?<br/>
<em>Did they love you?</em></p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>